fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto and The Wicked Blade)
Summary Naruto Uzumaki '''is the main protagonist of the Akame ga Kill! / Naruto fanfiction crossover: Naruto and The Wicked Blade made by Shadow Knight Destroyer. He replaces Tatsumi in this story. Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and the was-gonna-be Emperor of the Empire, Minato Namikaze. That is, after Honest, under the effects of brainwashing from Rido Namikaze, ordered to murder both of Naruto's parents when Naruto was only a child, leaving Naruto under the hands of The Empire and was tortured until he became 5 years old and discovered his Teigu, The Wicked Jester, and slayed all of his torturers. Not knowing about his right to the throne of The Empire, Naruto was adopted by the cheif of a village that was under immense taxation from The Empire. This made Naruto and his two friends, Sayo and Ieyasu, went to The Capital in order to get jobs in the military to pay their debts. No sooner and he discovered the corruption of The Empire upon seeing his two childhood friends dead by the girl who "saved" him. Now, vowing to kill Honest and bring down The Empire, Naruto joins Night Raid in order to bring an end of the tyranny of the Prime Minister. Credit goes to Shadow Knight Destroyer Appearance & Personality Naruto is a 17 year old man with musular build, spiky blonde hair, whiskers-like marks and ocean blue eyes. His outfit consists of a black jumpsuit with 4 belts. Two on the waist and another two on the right leg, a red leather jacket with black shoulder plates, red gloves and black combat boots. He always carries his Teigu, The Wicked Jester on his back. When he took off his coat during his trainning with Akame, it was revealed that he had numerous scars around his torso. After using Susano'o's core powers, Naruto's hair becomes pure white and his outfit is replaced by a black ragged cloth around his waist, leaving him bare chested. Upon deactivating Susano'o's Trump Card, he gained blue highlights on his spiky blonde hair. Naruto, unlike his original counterpart in the canon series, is portrayed as an extremely cold, ruthless, emotionless and rude person. He cares little to nothing about his surroundings, and can act normal and cold in shocking situations. This was shown when he and Esdeath were reunited on the top of the mountains: When Esdeath asked him where he had gone, he merely replied that he was "bored". In battle, Naruto shows absolutely no mercy, slaugtering his opponents in cold blood, even if they were begging for mercy. This is an extension of his bond with The Wicked Jester, that triggers the personality of the user into that of a bloodlusted, battle loving, insane person. Upon using The Wicked Jester's powers, Naruto's personality as a cold-blood killer increases, in addition to it, he becomes insane, and won't stop until his opponent is reduced into a bloody pulp. Due to his miserable childhood experience, Naruto suffers from an immense trauma, which consists of a mix of both fear and anger. He believes that there is no God, that there is only hell on earth. This was shown when he saw the hanged, naked and bruised corpse of Sayo, and a bruised Ieyasu in the warehouse, He claimed that he was right, and that there is no God in this world, and only hell existed, before crushing the totem that the cheif of his village had given to him. Despite all of this being said, Naruto does have a compassionate side of his, and is shown to deeply care for his comrades and lovers. He can get into a fit of blind rage if his friends and comrades are in danger. His love for Akame, Leone, and Esdeath had made him grow more in power in order to protect them. Naruto believes that the weak people will always be strong, due to the fact that they are more wise than the strong to run away and hide from danger, completely opposing Esdeath ideals of "The weak die, and the strong lives" Naruto's whiskers seem to be sensitive as well. A proof to that was when Akame touched them when he was first introuduced to Night Raid, he purred in response, portraying him as "cute". Naruto's favourite food is Ramen, and he has shown in several occasions that he would do anything for it. A proof to that was when Kurome brought a Ramen-flavoured snack, he went on all fours and acted like a dog. Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least'' 7-C, '''likely '''Low 7-B | Low 7-B' |''' At least '''Low 7-B | '''At least Low 7-B, likely '''higher | 7-B, likely 7-A | At least 7-B, '''likely at least '''High 6-C | At least''' High 6-A, potentially at least '''5-C, '''likely '''5-B Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Origin: Naruto and The Wicked Blade Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Aura (Fear, Bloodlust), Resistance to Mind Control (Wasn't affected by Nyau's Sound Teigu), Shadow Manipulation (Can create shadow arms from The Wicked Jester, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb the souls of corrupted people), Spatial Manipulation (His slashes can tear through space), Light Manipulation (Via Extase), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High, Regenerated from Rido's disentegration Teigu) Can enter into a Beserk Mode to increase his physical prowess and use other Teigus in conjugation with his Teigu to their full potential, Reality Warping and Existence Erasure (Via Izangai) | Same with increased stats, Can summon a full body armor to increase his physical prowess, Invisibility, Battle-Precognition, Aura Suppression, Body Manipulation (Can morph any part of his armor into that of Tyrant's head) | Same with increased stats, Limited Reactive Evolution, Resistance to Cold, Electricity, and Poison | Same plus increased stats, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Immortality (Types 3 and 8, Dependent on Susano'o's core) | Same as before, but on a far more higher scale, Statistics Amplification, Flight | Same as before, but on an extremely far higher scale than previously, Immunity to Power Nullification and Regeneration Negation (Rido's Teigu has the ability to nullify any sort of regeneration and powers, and Naruto was unaffected by it) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Town Level, '''lkkely '''Small City Level '(Casually traded blows with Akame upon their first encounter) | 'Small City Level '(Should be superior to the rest of Night Raid, having traded blows with a Harlequin Mode Lubbock) | At least 'Large City Level '(Teigu Fusion brings out the full potential of The Wicked Jester, and combines it with the full potential of the other Teigus fused with it and the user) | At least 'Small City Level, '''likely '''higher '(Defeated Budo) | '''City Level, likely Mountain Level (Superior to Magatama Manifestation Susano'o) | At least Town Level (Defeated Bols, Apeman, and one-shot the Desta-Ghoul with Mine's Pumpkin), likely Large Island Level '(Killed Royd and Loyd Lloyd) | At least '''Multi-Continent Level '(Was deemed a threat by Rido Namikaze, who casually defeated Minato Namikaze, Madara Uchiha, Budo, Kikuchiyo, and Esdeath alone without breaking a sweat. Rido's powers were clamied to have the potential to destroy the entire world), potentially 'Moon Level, '''likely '''Planet Level '(Rido's Teigu's powers caused a lunar eclipse around the entire world, and Naruto is the only one to manage to match him fully) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Mach 292, Casually kept up with Akame) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Faster than base) | At least 'Massively Hypersonic '| At least 'Massively Hypersonic '| At least 'Massively Hypersonic '(Superior to Magatama Manifestation Susano'o, who can create sonic booms when running) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Mach 3995, Caught Royd and Loud Lloyd off guard) | At least 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Mach 5000+, Caught Rido off guard, with the latter being capable of casually blitzing Minato, Madara, Budo, Kikuchiyo, and Esdeath) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 100, '''possibly '''higher Striking Strength: 'At least '''Town Level | Large Town Level | '''At least '''Large Town Level | Small Town Level | Town Level, '''likely '''Mountain Level '(Superior to Magatama Manifestation Susano'o) '| '''At least '''Town Level, '''likely '''Large Island Level '(One-shot Royd and Loyd Lloyd) '| '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level, '''potentially at least '''Moon Level, '''likely '''Planet Level '(Managed to hit Rico and defeat him, something that the combined efforts of Minato, Madara, Budo, Kikuchiyo, and Esdeath couldn't do), Tends to ignore conventional durability by attacking the soul with Wicked Jester. 'Durability: '''At least '''Town Level | Large Town Level | '''At least '''Large Town Level | Small Town Level | Town Level, '''likely '''Mountain Level | '''At least '''Town Level, '''likely '''Large Island Level '(Survived fatal hits from Royd and Loyd Lloyd) '| '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level, '''potentially at least '''Moon Level, '''likely '''Planet Level '(Took hits from Rido), Regeneration and Immortality makes him extremely difficult to kill. 'Stamina: '''Extremely High, Can fight after taking life threatening injuries, his regeneration makes him last longer in the fight. In addition, Susano'o's core and Incursio increases his strength and stamina as the fight continues. 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range when unarmed, Extended Melee Range with Neuntote, Ame no Murakumo, Extase, and The Wicked Jester. '''Standard Equipment: '''Terror Reincarnation: The Wicked Jester, Cutter Of Reality: Extase, Demon Armor: Incursio, Susano'o's core which allows him to use Magatama Manfestion. 'Intelligence: '''As Najenda and Esdeath puts it, Naruto is an extremely unpredictable individual. He's a master swordsman and a powerful martial artist. He can also make plans on the fly, changing the course of the battle, which one would assume that it's a losing battle to his side, into a one-sided match to his own side, and he's shown to be pragmatic enough to take down buildings, and even towns if this means taking down his target. '''Weakness: '''Wicked Jester's Soul ability won't work on those who have pure hearts with no ill intents, like Wave | Invisibility has a limited time duration | Teigu Fusion would cause insanity to take hold of Naruto and turns him into a mindless monster | Same with Pre-Evolved Incursio | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable '''Notable Power \ Techniques: ' ' Terror Reincarnation: The Wicked Jester: Naruto's Teigu, which takes the shape of a large blue claymore. It gives Naruto the ability to absorb the souls of his opponents and seal them inside the Wicked Jester for said person to torture the soul as it likes. It also has side abilities. One of them is the ability to materialize Shadow hands from the user's back and use them in combat. Also, the user can summon the Wicked Jester itself to aid him in battle. However, The Wicked Jester's Soul absorbing abilities won't work on those with pure heart and soul, rending its special ability useless. Souketsu: '''A close combat technique that Naruto uses through the arms of The Wicked Jester. He first materializes four shadow arms from his back and thrusts them forward at the same time, releasing 4 hammer fists on the opponent. It was enough to destroy most of Coro's body and reveal its core. '''Trump Card: ' ' Teigu Fusion: '''The Wicked Jester's trump card, which gives Naruto the ability to use The Wicked Jester to its full potential, making The Wicked Jester take complete control of the user. It also has the ability to fuse other Teigus to the user and use them to their full potential as well. However, using Teigu Fusion for a long period of time causes Naruto to fall into insanity and becomes a bloodlusted mindless monster, However, After his battle with Royd and Lloyd, Naruto was capable of using the complete version of Teigu Fusion and use it to its full power without falling into insanity. '''Izangai: '''The second trump card of Wicked Jester. It creates a force field around the user. In addition, the user can manipulate the size of this field. Said field gives the user the ability to control anything inside it. An example for this was when he used it with Seryu, who used the suicide bomb in her head to kill Naruto, Owl an Law. When Izangai was used, the explosion of the suicide bomb was redirected outside the force field. Another example was in his battle against Rido, where Rido was about to finish him, Naruto used Izangai to erase the "fact" that Rido's attack existed, eventually erasing the attack from existance. However, Naruto can use Izangai once in three weaks. Madara Uchiha stated that with Izangai, Naruto could erase his opponent out of existance if he concentrated. ---- '''Demon Armor: Incursio: '''Naruto's second Teigu, inherited from Bulat, which takes on the form of Armor-type Teigu that takes on the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form. Once released, the user is enveloped in a full body armor, created from the flesh of Tyrant, a Super Class Danger Beast. Due to its origins as the Danger Beast Tyrant, Incursio possessed an aptitude for adaptation and evolution. Aside from its standard capabilities, it continued to evolve as the result of battles against several opponents, gaining new forms and abilities as time goes on. Due to being a full body-armor, Incursio had a near-indestructible defense with the only thing able to pierce it being other Teigu. The armor also greatly enhanced the user's physical abilities such as speed, strength and agility. The users of Incursio were also able to wield a long spear or halberd-like weapon called "Neuntote", which was capable of cutting through Danger Beasts with ease. Its ability to evolve was also shown on several occasions. Once Naruto inherited Incursio, the Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Naruto's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky than it was previously in order to fit Naruto's agile form. Naruto was able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, had new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example was the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. This was shown again in the second battle against Esdeath when Naruto pushed the armor to its limits, with assuming a new form. In this form, the armor was more segmented, had a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the Neuntote spear was much larger than before. As with this evolution, Naruto's speed and strength were even greater and the armor could now resist the effects of Esdeath's Demon's Extract and even its Trump Card: Mahapadma and Budo's lightning-based attacks. '''Trump Card: Invisibility: '''The armor's trump card was the ability to turn the user invisible for a certain amount of time, depending on the skill of the user. As noted, a weakness of the invisibility was that while it masked the user visually from the naked eye, it did not hide their "presence", allowing skilled opponents to sense the user despite them being invisible. ---- '''Cutter of Creation: Extase: '''Naruto's third Teigu, which he inherited from Sheele after her death at the hands of Seryu. It takes the shape of a pair of large scissors with a panda bear sticker on one of its handles. Extase is extremely sharp and is said to be able to cut through any material, including the armor Teigu Incursio, which was supposed to be unbreakable. However, it seems that if the material offers resistance against being cut, cutting it becomes harder, as seen in the fight between Sheele and Seryu, whose Tonfa Guns served as shields against Sheele's vicious attacks. It is also very sturdy, allowing its wielder to use it for defense; it is strong enough to even deflect bullets, as seen when Sheele used it to block attacks from Seryu's guns. The Teigu possesses great durability, enough to withstand powerful blows from Hekatonkheires. '''Trump Card: Light Manipulation: '''The trump card of Extase emits a bright flash of light for a short period of time that blinds opponents without obscuring the user's vision. This ability is very useful for distraction. Although its name is unknown, Sheele called out the Teigu's name while using it. ---- '''The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo: '''After Susano'o ripped off his core and gave it to Naruto, Naruto was capable of using Susano'o powers, making the core become his fourth Teigu. '''Trump Card: Magatama Manifestation: '''Due to having Susano'o's core, Naruto is able to use his Trump Card, Magatama Manifestation. While using it, Naruto's hair becomes pure white, his eyes become golden yellow, and his clothes changes into that of a black ragged cloth that covers only his lower body, leaving his upper torso bare. He also gains black horns and a disk appears on his back. '''Yata no Kagami: '''Naruto uses the floating disk on his back to create a mirror which can reflect any kind of projectiles. '''Ame no Murakumo: '''Naruto creates generates a very long transparent sword from energy stored in the magatama. The sword has immense power, being capable of cutting Esdeath's multiple layered ice wall with ease. '''Yasakani no Magatama: '''Naruto temporarily increases his speed and physical strength. ---- '''Incursio Fusion: '''The true form of Incursio and The Wicked Jester, as well as Naruto's strongest form. Was unlocked after Naruto was driven by the emotions when Rido was about to kill Akame. In this form, Naruto can shrug off hits from Rido and keep up with him on even grounds. Rido himself was amazed by Naruto's superior strength and speed in this form, which he almost couldn't keep up with. All of Naruto's weaknesses are solved once entering this form. '''Key: Base | With Incursio | Pre-Full Power Teigu Fusion | Evolved Incursio: Incursio Rex | Magatama Manifestation | Post-Full Power Teigu Fusion | Incursio Fusion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Berserkers Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Male Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Fan Characters Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Light Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Orphans Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 5